Enter the Ghost Town
by Trainer Wes
Summary: "Have you seen my bocchan anywhere?" Sebastian asks as he seems to have lost Ciel in a strange town. It was supposed to be a vacation, but instead Sebastian is taken on a journey through a town he'll never forget. Slight CielXSebastian AU Please R&R!
1. Nightmare

**Note: Based off the first Silent Hill game. So, basically Ciel is Cheryl and Sebastian is Harry Mason. Since this is going to be like the game…Sebastian is going to be weaker then he is in the anime/manga. If you've played the game, you know this whole fic XD I'm trying to use what Harry says as dialogue for Sebby.**

* * *

><p>"Bocchan a letter came addressed to you," Sebastian says as he hands over the letter to his bocchan, Ciel. He takes it and opens it. He reads through the contents of the letter.<p>

"Sebastian, pack our bags. We're going to a place called Silent Hill," Ciel orders his butler.

"Right away, bocchan," Sebastian bows and leaves immediately to get ready for this trip.

"Silent Hill…why does that name sound so familiar?" Ciel wonders as he looks out through his window. He didn't know how much trouble he was getting into.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was driving to Silent Hill with Ciel next to him. He couldn't shake the feeling that this place was just trouble. While on their way to Silent Hill, a cop was following them.<p>

"Should we stop, bocchan?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head.

"No, we should just keep going," Ciel answered and Sebastian sped up the car, going as fast as it could. They reached the fork in the road where it read Silent Hill and Brahms. Of course, they took the Silent Hill path.

"That cop is still on our tail," Sebastian said as he could see afar from behind with his demon eyes.

"Step on it!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian did as he was told. They rushed into Silent Hill, but Sebastian saw something unexpected. He saw a figure that looked exactly like Ciel, walking across the road.

"Look out!" Ciel shouted and Sebastian turned the car, trying to maneuver it so he wouldn't hit the child. Luckily, he dodged it, but it appeared before them again and Sebastian crashed the car, knocking him out.

He woke up later, turning to see if Ciel was all right. To his surprise, Ciel was gone, missing from his seat.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian searched around the car, but could not find him. Where did Ciel run off? If this was some sort of game he was playing, it wasn't a very fun one.

Sebastian left the car, hoping he'd have better luck trying to find Ciel in the town of Silent Hill. He barely noticed the sign welcoming into the town.

Why was it so foggy? And the snow was actually…ash? What kind of town is this?

"Bocchan. Where could you be?" He asked himself as he entered into the town. This town was too…quiet. If this place were supposed to be for a vacation, wouldn't there be more people around?  
>Sebastian considered this as being some sort of trap. Why would they be sent to a ghost town for a vacation?<p>

While pondering this and many more, he continued on his way. He had no idea where to start exactly, so he headed straight until he heard very faint footsteps.

"Bocchan?" He questioned as he saw what looked like Ciel near the foot of stairs leading into a house. As he approached, Ciel seemed to run away from him.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked as he followed Ciel. He had led Sebastian into an alleyway. He ran through it, trying to catch up to Ciel. When he got to the end, he turned to his left and saw a gate that had a sign, beware of dogs. He entered only to find a dog corpse. It was ripped apart, intestines and organs everywhere as if some sort of creature had mauled the thing.

Sebastian was unfazed by this sight and continued his way down this narrow passage. He continued until he opened yet another gate, only to find out when he entered it, it seemed to get much more darker. It was odd, considering that it was light just seconds ago.

No matter, he had to continue to search for Ciel. He is his butler. Luckily, Sebastian had a match and lit it. Now it was starting to rain? This was troublesome.

He shielded the flame and continued. He walked by a wheelchair. Why was that here? Then when he turned, there was a gurney with a body on it. It looked as if the person had been stabbed and blood poured out of him. He ignored it and walked through the various ways. The path was covered in blood. The gates and floors were dripping with the crimson red liquid.

_This better not be his blood_, Sebastian thought.

He reached the end and saw what looked like a person in a suit, crucified to the bloodstained gates.

"What is this?" He asked, unsure if this was a human or a demon. What exactly is happening to this town? Sebastian turned around, only to be surrounded by little creatures that looked liked mutated babies. They were coming after him. He tried to escape, but it was impossible as majority of them had latched onto his leg. More and more came crawling over him, until he was completely covered. They let out some type of noxious gas, knocking him out.


	2. Weapons

**Note: No Cybil in this. But there will be other characters from the Silent Hill game.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian awoke with a start. He could have sworn he was being attacked by mutated children, but instead he was on a soft seat, inside what looked like a café. The first thing he saw was worse then he experienced here. It was Grell, smiling as he watched him sleep.<p>

"Sebby-chan, how do you feel?" Grell asked as he walked over to him. He felt reluctant to answer him.

"I've felt better…but I'm all right, I guess," He answered. Grell was happy that his soon to be lover was fine.

"I'm so glad to hear it," Grell said latching onto him. "Why are you here anyway, Sebby-chan? This isn't a place people willingly come to."

"Bocchan was sent a letter to come here. Have you seen him anywhere?" Sebastian asked Grell as he tried to push him off.

"Sorry, Sebby-chan. I've only seen you here. That must mean we're alone in this town," Grell sequels and fantasizes about the two of them.

"No one else is here? How very peculiar…" Sebastian wonders, ignoring Grell's happy moment.

"This is a very strange town. Foggy, raining ash, no humans around. Even I don't know what's happening here…" Grell said sadly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebby-chan wants to know about me? Well, I was sent here to investigate, but when I found out you were here I just had to stay!" Sebastian seemed annoyed. He didn't want to travel with this idiot everywhere. He got up to leave, but was stopped by Grell.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked seductively.

"To find my bocchan," Sebastian said.

"You're going to need weapons. Don't you there are monsters lurking out there?" Grell asks and Sebastian remembers his nightmare. He couldn't let that happen again.  
>"Here's a little something for you to remember me by," Grell says as he hands over a gun to Sebastian. Honestly, he would prefer knives.<p>

"Don't die on me, Sebby-chan. I have to leave now," Grell says winking at him before he leaves the café.

Sebastian was left alone, so he went to see if he could find any kitchen utensils. Sebastian found a kitchen knife, he could use that. As he was about to leave, the radio started acting up. He went back to it.

"What is wrong with this thing?" He asked as he picked it up. Then the window on the other side broke open, then the one next to him, revealing a huge winged creature. It looked like a pterodactyl. He sent the knife right through where it's heart was, killing it in one blow. He took the knife back out of it.

What is this creature? This town is filled with them? What is happening to this place? _Maybe this radio will come in handy_, he thought and exited the café. Now with a map of this place, he wouldn't get lost.

He decided to head back to the alley. It was his only start. He headed over and as he did, more creatures seemed to appear. Sebastian encountered more of the pterodactyls and now some type of skin less dogs. The radio always acted up whenever a creature was close by. He used this knowledge to prepare for anything that could come his way.

Walking into the alley, it was the same as his nightmare. When he entered, he saw the same dog corpse. He went through it and opened the other fence. Something caught his eye, a piece of paper, near some blood.

It read: To School.

It seemed to be in Ciel's handwriting. Near it was a sketchbook, Ciel's sketchbook. Occasionally, Sebastian had seen him draw in it, but never actually did look inside of it. He picked up the pipe and headed back out the alley. Now he was on his way to the school.


	3. Darkness

**Note: I know it seems like the movie to…and I don't want to make this like a walkthrough, so none of that running around.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian headed out of the alleyway, and once again the world around him had darkened. It was just like his nightmare. Sebastian hated himself for not doing research on this place, but he never expected this town to be so…strange? He couldn't even think of a word for it.<p>

He checked his pockets to find a map and a flashlight. When did these two items get in his possession? Something fell out of his pocket along with the map. They were gifts from Grell. He must have placed them there in his sleep. He hoped Grell hadn't done anything else to him.

He used his flashlight to see where he was on the map. He memorized the turns it took to get to the school and was on his way in seconds. He put the map away, but left the flashlight on.

The radio began acting up, more then usual. There were more of these creatures now then before. Could it be? The light was attracting them. He experimented by turning the light off and on.

The light did attract the creatures, but he needed it to see where he was going. So, he decided to turn off his light whenever the radio would begin to make noise. He found it better to avoid unnecessary battles.

After much traveling in the darkness, Sebastian had found his way to the school. He entered and was able to leave his flashlight on. He found the school map near the entrance. How convenient was that?

Walking through the school, he found out certain doors were locked, for some unknown reason, and that others were opened. Sebastian found himself in what seemed like the courtyard of this school. This was where he saw a new type of monster. It looked like the creatures from his dream, but not as mutated.

Why was he reminded of Ciel?

He easily killed these new creatures and walked into another entrance of the school. He found more of those creatures inside. Sebastian killed anything in his way, except for a certain type of monster that could not be killed.

It was just a black silhouette of what looked like a three year old child. It also squeaked, but it did nothing. All it did was cause static. Sebastian was glad he didn't have to fight off another creature.

All Sebastian wants is to find Ciel and bring him home safe and sound. He couldn't help but wonder about Ciel's actions earlier. Ciel wouldn't mind stopping for a cop, but he seemed to be in a rush. He must know something about this town. He had to have some sort of connection to this place if he wanted to come here for vacation. Grell did say this was a place people don't come willingly.

Sebastian, perplexed about all this madness happening, would have to continue his thoughts later. He had wandered into a locker room and heard something inside one. Curious, Sebastian went over to where the noise was coming from. He approached the locker and out came a cat.

"A…cat?" Sebastian said as he looked at the adorable little cat. It looked back at him, meowed and ran off. Sebastian was saddened that it ran from him. He then heard an odd noise when the cat left the room. It sounded as if it were murdered.

Sebastian left the room, but no cat was seen nor was blood. Poor cat, he thought. But right now, he had to focus on finding Ciel.

After searching endlessly through the school and killing many other creatures, Sebastian finally knew where to go. He would have to go into some clock tower he saw earlier in the courtyard. He went through it and seemed to have entered into some alternate version of the school.

"Is this…the school?" Sebastian wondered out loud and noticed an odd sign on the ground. That wasn't there before he entered the clock tower.


	4. Church

He looked around as he exited the clock tower. Things seemed darker, like how it was before he entered the school. Sebastian walked over to the other side and entered the door. Inside he found more of those mutated creature children.

He finished them off and wandered around the alternate school. Wandering around the school, he noticed a random wheelchair. Why would a wheelchair be in a school? Sebastian walked away and continued his search. Eventually he came to room in which a body was hung at the end of it behind a door.

He looked at the body. It was too big and tall to be Ciel's. Sebastian gave a sigh of relief and headed back outside the room. Walking through the school, he entered a room that had three phones in it. Just as he was about to exit, one began to ring. He walked back over to it and answered it.

"Sebastian….help me…" Sebastian recognized it as Ciel's voice. What was happening to his bocchan? He sounded out of breath.

"Sebastian…where are you?" It wasn't his usual demanding voice. He sounded weak and helpless.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian shouted into the phone, but just as he did he lost connection. He was so sure that was Ciel's voice. No way it could be Grell's. _Ciel…where are you?_

Sebastian could only worry about his bocchan. Eventually, Sebastian came upon an open book. The book was about some lizard and a man. The man tricked the lizard into attacking him and managed to kill it by shooting an arrow into its mouth. The lizard went down in one hit.

This was an old fairy tale that Sebastian found Ciel reading every once in a while. He was even ordered to read it to him. What would a book like this be doing here? Sebastian left an after some more wandering throughout the school; he found some stairs that led downwards. He descended into the darkness, only to find a lizard like creature.

Sebastian tried to fight against it but throwing knives and using his gun against it, but its skin was impenetrable. Then, he remembered the fairy tale. He smirked as he stood still, waiting for the lizard to approach it. When it opened its mouth to eat him, he threw a knife into its throat, killing it.

The creature roared out in pain as everything darkened around Sebastian. He then saw an image of Ciel, a bit older, just looking at him. Then the image faded away.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked. Ciel was still so young, but…that definitely had to be his bocchan, just a tad bit older  
>"Was that…Ciel?" He asked again, and then he noticed his surrounding. <em>I'm now in a boiler room? This is just weird<em>. Sebastian walked out of the boiler room and began to hear a…church bell? He shrugged to himself and headed outside.

The world was once again foggy and the darkness seemed to have disappeared. At least now Sebastian didn't have to rely on his flashlight. He checked his map and followed it to the church.

He was reluctant to enter such a holy place, but if it were for his bocchan, he would do it. He entered only to see the place empty and an old lady at the altar. It was as if she had been waiting there for him.

"Were you the one ringing that bell?" Sebastian asked the lady.

"I've been expecting you. It was foretold by Gyromancy," She answered him, completely ignoring his question.  
>"What are you talking about?" He asked with a confused look. Maybe she's just a senile old woman who got lost here.<p>

"I knew you'd come," She said. "You want the boy, right?"

"Are you talking about my bocchan, Ciel?"

"I see everything."

"Tell me what you know," Sebastian ordered.

"Stay back! Nothing is to be gained from floundering about at random. You must follow the path. The path of the hermit, concealed by Flauros…"

Sebastian had no idea what she was talking about. She refused to even answer his questions, so he decided to just listen to this crazy old lady for now. She may provide some type of clue to find Ciel.

"Here, the Flauros, a cage of peace," She continued. "It can break through the walls of darkness, and counteract the wrath of the underworld. These will help you."

She placed the Flauros on the alter.

"Make haste to the hospital before it's too late," She says and walks off.

"Wait!" Sebastian calls for her as she walks off, but she's already gone. Just who was that old lady and how does she know about Ciel? Was she the one who sent the invitation?


	5. Hospital

**Note: If you feel like I'm missing something from the game, tell me and I'll add it. Or if you want to see something. Lots of dialogue in this.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian picks up the Flauros, which basically looks like a pyramid and heads outside. She said to head to the hospital, so that's where he should head to, though he couldn't help but feel like something horrible was about to happen.<p>

Right when Sebastian entered the hospital, he heard a gunshot. He walked over to the door from where it came from and opened it to reveal a man in a suit, holding a gun. There was blood on the floor as well. The man aimed for Sebastian and pulled the trigger.

"I'm not here for a fight," Sebastian said as he calmly dodged the bullet. "My name is Sebastian and I'm here on vacation."

"Thank God. Another human being," The man said, relieved.

"Do you work here?" Sebastian asked curious.

"I'm Dr. Michael Kaufmann. I work at this hospital," He answered.

"Can you tell me what's going on in this town?" Sebastian asked. He worked here, so he has to know something.

"I really can't say. I was taking a nap in the staff room. When I woke up, it was like this," He pauses. "Everyone seems to have disappeared. And it's snowing out. This time of year. Something's gone seriously wrong." Kaufmann paused again and eyed Sebastian.

He didn't really like how Sebastian looked. It was as if he couldn't trust the demon.

"Did you see those monsters?" He asked. "Have you ever seen such aberrations? Ever even heard of such things? You and I both know, creatures like that don't exist!"

Sebastian wanted to hold back a smirk. Monsters like that do exist, its just strange to find such creatures in the human world, most were found where he was born. Sebastian just nodded to his comment.

"Have you seen a little boy anywhere?" Sebastian finally asked after being bombarded by the man with his own questions. Normally, he would have asked if he had seen his bocchan, but in a situation like this with a man who doesn't seem trustworthy, it's better to not give to much information.

"I'm looking for my…brother," Sebastian says. "He's thirteen. Short, gray hair. Looks angry most of the time."

"He's missing? I'm sorry, but with all those monsters around, I highly doubt that he's…" Kauffmann stopped as Sebastian gave him a menacing glare. He gulped and for some reason, he felt terrified.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you," He turned to pick up his suitcase. "Any other family member here with you?"

"No. We're the only ones left after an accident," He lied.

"I see…I'm sorry," Kauffmann says and walks to the door. "Well, I'd better be going. I can't just sit around here doing nothing. So long. Good luck out there."

He then leaves Sebastian alone in the hospital. A doctor who works here and knows nothing about what's happening in this town? A bit odd, don't you think? Well, now Sebastian had a new place to explore, alone as usual. Somehow, the hospital seemed the most eerie place he had been to so far. It had this…aura surrounding it.

Sebastian took the elevator and hit the fourth floor button. When he stepped out, he saw a vision of the elder Ciel again, walking away from him. Sebastian felt that he was getting closer to Ciel, but that vision threw him off. Why was Ciel older? And now nurses and doctors where after him to? The nurses didn't look human at all their faces were disoriented. The doctors, looked more normal, except for the fact that they had a huge bulge on their back.

Walking through the hospital, Sebastian came across a sealed fridge. Of course, he could feel an evil and powerful presence, and not wanting to deal with anymore of these creatures, he decided to just ignore it. The knife holding down the seal just didn't seem worth the unnecessary pain.

Now Sebastian was headed for the basement. It was darker in here and the floor seemed bloodier then the rest. More doctors and nurses could be found and it was hard to determine where he was going.

Finally, he found a room with a bed that looked like it had been used recently. Right beside it was a picture of Ciel, before the disaster happened to his family. What could a picture of Ciel be doing here? And a picture of him before it happened? This town was just so mysterious. Ciel was keeping a secret not even Sebastian could figure out.

He knew about what happened to the remaining Phantomhive family, or did Ciel not tell him the whole story?

While exploring the hospital, Sebastian stumbled upon a nurse. She was hiding under a table and when she saw Sebastian, she immediately hugged him.

"Finally. Someone else who's OK," She said as she let go of Sebastian.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked the nurse.

"My name's Lisa Garland. What's yours?"

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian, tell me what's happening here? Where is everybody?" She asked. Did she really expect him to know what was happening in this town? "I must have gotten knocked out. When I came to, everyone was gone. It's awful…"

"So, you don't know anything either?" He asked. Great. Why did no one here know about these strange occurrences? What kind of nightmare is this? Even for a demon, this is worse then anything he's ever experienced.

"Let me ask you, have you seen a little boy around here? Short, gray hair. Thirteen years old," He asked.

"A thirteen year old boy? What? Is he your son?" She asked. Sebastian wanted to chuckle at such a question, but he didn't want to have to explain his whole story to some girl he just met.  
>"Yes," He lied.<p>

"A thirteen year old boy…" She repeated. "I can't say that I have. I was unconscious all this time. I'm sorry."

"That's alright," He said with a sigh. "Do you know anything about all that weird stuff in the basement?"

"No. Why? Is there something down there?" Lisa was scared of the thought there would be more creatures down there.

"You don't know? Don't you work here?" Would that other guy, Kauffmann know? Well, he already left, so there was no point in asking him.

"We're under strict orders never to enter the basement storeroom. So I really don't know. What did you say was down there?"

"Well it's…" Sebastian was cut off by a horrible pain in his head. Sebastian had experienced death before, but this pain was worse than that.

"Sebastian? Sebastian, let me help you," Lisa said as he clutched his head "Sebastian?" Was the last thing he heard before blacking out.


	6. Phantomhive

**Note: Thank you Animefangirl010 for reviewing! ^.^ I was going to put this on hold cuz I wasn't getting any imput. Well, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>When Sebastian awoke, he was on a bed still in the hospital. What the hell happened? Was it all a dream? What about the nurse, Lisa? Did he simply dream her up? He looked around, the hospital had returned to normal.<p>

"You were too late," An old woman's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It's you…" Sebastian said as he saw the woman. It was that crazy old lady from the church. What was she doing here?

"Yes. Dahlia Phantomhive," She said. Phantomhive? So…she's related to bocchan…

"Tell me everything you know. What's going on?" Sebastian asked the woman. If he was going to get any answers about this town, he was going to get it from her.

"Darkness. The town is being devoured by darkness," She said. "Strength must overcome petty desire. Childish sleep talk. I knew this day would come."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked. Maybe he wasn't going to get answers from this lady after all…It was as if she purposely spoke in riddles to confuse him. Couldn't she just come out and say it without confusing him?

"Believe the evidence of your eyes. The other church in this town. That is your destination," She began to pull something out of her pockets and placed it on the table near her. "This is beyond my abilities. Only you can stop it now. Have you not seen the crest marked on the ground all over town?"  
>So, that's what I saw in the schoolyard, Sebastian thought.<p>

"What does it mean?" He asked. Maybe now she would give him some answers.

"It is the mark of Samael…Don't let it be completed," She warned him and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sebastian said, but Dahlia had already closed the door on him. It was no use. He wasn't going to get any information from anybody in this town. The only one who actually gave him information was Grell and Sebastian hadn't seen him since he woke up from his nightmare at the café.

Sebastian picked up the item she left behind. It was a key to an antique shop. Didn't she just tell him to go to a church though? She really is an odd woman.

How could she be related to Ciel though? Sebastian wondered about this as he located the antique store. He knew about the fire that broke out and that Ciel was the only survivor because of his contract. So, who exactly is this Phantomhive woman?

His thoughts were interrupted as more creatures attacked him. Sebastian decided to make a run for the antique shop and was there in no time. He entered and looked around. What was so special about this place? Then he noticed some marks on the floor next to a wardrobe.

Sebastian pushed it aside to reveal a giant hole in the wall. What's a hole doing here? Sebastian heard faint footsteps and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the intruder who was none other then Grell.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell shouted excitedly. He was happy to see Sebastian.

"Grell?" Sebastian said confused.

"Oh, Sebas-chan, I'm so glad you're ok!" Grell said running over to him and hugging him. "I should have never have left you. Things here are creepy!"

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked as he pushed Grell off of him. Honestly, Sebastian thought Grell left to go back and do some Shinigami work.

"I saw you go in here, so I followed you. I couldn't leave you alone. I'm so happy to have finally found you!"

Sebastian had a sweatdrop. Though, it was nice to know he knew someone in this accursed town.

"Sebby-chan, did you know there's no way out of this town? All the roads are blocked…oh! What we can do!" Grell got excited at the thought of being alone in this town with Sebastian.

"Any useful information?" Sebastian asked and Grell turned a bit more serious.

"Well…the cars don't work…neither do the phones and radios," Grell said thinking about at how he tried each of those devices.

"What about my bocchan? Have you seen him?" Sebastian asked. At least Grell knew what Ciel looked like.

"I did see a young boy," Grell said, getting Sebastian's hopes up.

"Was it bocchan?"

"I only saw his outline. It's not easy to see in this fog, you know? But, I did go after him, though he vanished…"  
>"Where did this happen?" Sebastian asked. He wanted to yell at the Shinigami for not chasing after his bocchan, but getting angry would just arouse him.<p>

"I believe it was on Bachman Road…I think he was heading towards the lake. It didn't really make sense though since the road he was on was completely obliterated," Grell explained.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian said quietly.

"Maybe your bocchan is a ghost? He did look like he was walking on air…" Grell said. He had hoped that if he brought Ciel to Sebastian, he would award him with a kiss, but since that failed, he didn't know what to do. "So, did you find out anything about this place?"

"Well…I met some woman. Do you know anything about Dahlia Phantomhive?" He asked. Grell was a Shinigami, so he must know something about her.

"Dahlia Phantomhive? No…Will would know something about her though," Grell answered.

Sebastian figured it would be best not to tell Grell about the confusing riddles Dahlia was talking about. If he didn't know anything about her, it would be best not to ask him about it.

"Is that a hole?" Grell asked, noticing it. Sebastian nodded.

"There might be something back there," He said.

"We should have a look," Grell said, hoping Sebastian would go first to look at his butt.

"I'll go inside first. You stay out here," Sebastian ordered.

"I'll wait for you, my darling Sebas-chan!" Grell said happily.

"Before I go," Sebastian said. "Do you know anything about how the world suddenly goes dark? Where more creatures appear and there are blood stains everywhere?"  
>Grell looked at him very confused.<p>

"Nevermind," Sebastian said and turned to enter the hole. At the end of the tunnel, there was a small altar. He had never seen any kind of altar like this before. Could this be the other church? There was nothing else around here, so Sebastian turned to the tunnel.

"What the?" Sebastian turned to see the altar on fire just before he entered the tunnel. His eyes were transfixed on the fire and he couldn't move.

Outside, Grell was worried about his dear Sebastian. It couldn't have taken him that long to see what was in the tunnel, right?

"Sebby-chan? You okay?" Grell asked by shouting in the tunnel. "Sebby-chan?"

Grell entered the tunnel, but when he came to on the other side, it was empty. There was nothing there. Sebastian had disappeared, which caused Grell to panic.


	7. Confusion

Sebastian was back in the hospital. Somehow, looking into the flames had transported him here. He was sitting on a bed, and there was that nurse, Lisa, sitting on a chair in front of him.

"Sebastian," She said, as he looked her in the eye. _Lisa is here? So, I'm in the hospital…_

Lisa noticed Sebastian looking around as if he were confused, which he was.

"You were having a bad dream," She explained to him.

"Was I?" He asked. He clearly remembered leaving the hospital. Also, he had come in contact with Grell…in that antique shop. Could that have all been a dream? It couldn't have been…could it? Everything about that meeting felt so real.

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and took a good look at Lisa. Was it him, or did she seem a bit paler then the last time he had seen her?

"Hey, you don't look too good. Are you ok?" Sebastian asked. He wouldn't mind taking care of her. If he could find the right medicines, he could instantly heal her, but then again she was a nurse so it would seem highly unnecessary.

"I'm fine," She answered a bit coldly. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Well, if you're sure…" Sebastian shrugged. He wasn't going to force her to tell him what was wrong. He couldn't care too much about this nurse, not until he found his bocchan.

"Lisa…Do you know a woman named Dahlia Phantomhive?" He asked. She was related to Ciel, and lived in this town, so maybe she knew about her.

"Oh yeah, that crazy Phantomhive lady," Lisa answered. Good, she knew about her. Now he would be able to be one step closer to figuring out what was happening. "She's kinda famous around here. She never sees anybody, so I don't know that much about her. I heard her kid died in a fire, and supposedly she's been crazy ever since."

_What? This doesn't make any sense._ Sebastian was utterly confused. _According to my research, every single Phantomhive had died in a fire, except for Madam Red and Ciel. And, Ciel's mother was named Rachel, not Dahlia. Though, there could be a chance that she changed her name, but she's supposed to be dead…and I didn't find bocchan here…this is so very perplexing…_

"Well, she says the town is being devoured by the darkness," Sebastian continued on with the conversation, making sure not to cause Lisa to worry about his brief pause as he tried to piece things together. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"The town…devoured by the darkness," Lisa repeated. "Yes, I think I do. Before this place was turned into a resort, the townspeople here were on the quiet side. Everybody followed some kind of queer religion Weird occult stuff…black magic, that kind of thing."

An occult? Well, Ciel did have an unnatural connection with the supernatural, Sebastian thought.

"As young people moved away, the people figured they'd been summoned by the gods. Evidently, things like that used to happen around here all the time. Before the resort, there really wasn't anything else out here. Everyone was so flipped out. Gotta blame it on something. Then a lot of new people came in and everybody clammed up about it."

"A cult…" Sebastian mused. He did it so she would know he had been listening, which he had.

"Last time I heard anything about it was, gosh, years ago…when several people connected with developing the town died in accidents. People said it was a curse. I'm sorry, I'm rambling…I'll shut up," Lisa finished, and then Sebastian blacked out yet again.

* * *

><p>This time Sebastian woke up in a completely different room. Why had he fainted again?<p>

"Was that another dream?" Sebastian asked aloud. It was so bizarre. Was he having dreams within dreams now? Though, how could they be dreams if everything was just too real?

_I don't want to think that this is a possibility…but all these strange things could all just be going around in my head. I could have ended up in that car accident and could be lying unconscious in a hospital bed…but how can that be? I am a demon. I don't really know what to believe is real and what is just an illusion anymore…_

Breaking from his thoughts was what Grell had told him. He had seen a young boy headed towards the lake. There was a slight chance that the boy could be Ciel, and hopefully it was. Though, the road to the lake is blocked which would cause some difficulty of getting across.

_Maybe Lisa would know,_ he thought. Sebastian tried to locate where exactly he was. By examining the map, he concluded that he was somewhere near the mall of Silent Hill. It seemed as if that would be the only way to find Lisa again.

Once he passed by a few more of those demented children, Sebastian had reached the mall and entered. The stores on the first floor were closed, and to the side of him were nothing but TVs. He decided that he would head upstairs, but then TVs had magically turned on all by themselves. Each of them showing an odd symbol, the sign of Samael.

Then all the screens showed Ciel, in pain. Through the static, Sebastian heard his bocchan's voice.

"Sebastian…Help me…please…where are you?"

All of the TVs showed Ciel for a few more seconds before going into static. Then showing random symbols that seemed to have no meaning.

_Bocchan…where are you?_ Sebastian was now restless. They were both lost within this town, Sebastian desperately trying to find his young master, who had disappeared unexpectedly. He must be in trouble if he asked for help, and even said please! Why did they ever come to this town in the first place?


	8. Lisa

Sebastian continued to search the upper level of the mall, trying not only to find a way out, but to also find any type of clue that may help him find his little bocchan. He found nothing but health kits and ammo for his gun, which caused him to sigh greatly.

Then he noticed a corpse as he walked out of one of the shops. As he walked towards it, he couldn't help but notice the creaking under his feet. Right before he could go up and examine the corpse, the floor collapsed under him, making him fall down below. Where he had landed looked as if the ground was covered with sand.

Just as Sebastian was readying himself, a giant worm appeared from the sand. It didn't seem harmful, but then again everything in this town had tried to attack him. The worm had actually tried to strike him as it came out of the ground. Sebastian did not feel the need to use his knife against such a creature, so he chose a gun and shot it until it cried out and rolled up into a ball.

It looked dead, but then it began moving again. This time, it headed towards the door, not Sebastian. It destroyed the gates blocking the doors and escaped. He followed and to his surprise, he was outside of the mall.

Trying to navigate outside was now extremely difficult. Sebastian now had to deal with giant pterodactyls. It was as if they had been upgraded to be stronger to actually kill him. He now had some type of difficulty with trying to dodge these things, but he managed to make it back to Alchemilla hospital.

He searched around the first floor in the hospital. All of the doors were locked, except one which had a nurse inside.

"Sebastian!" Lisa exclaimed as he entered the room. She was so relieved to see him.

"Good to see that you're ok," Sebastian commented, being the gentleman he was.

"Thank God you came back. I was scared to be here all alone," She said to him as she began to feel safe around the demon.

"I'm here now. I was worried, too." _And confused_, he added. At least this nurse was okay. He would be able to ask about the road to the lake. "Lisa, can you tell me how to get to the lake?"

"The lake?" She asked a bit confused. "You take Bachman Road."

"The road's blocked," Sebastian said, knowing she'd give him the simple answer.

"Well, that's the only way out there," She said, disappointing Sebastian.

"Are you sure?" _There's gotta be another way to the lake…_

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Sebastian's face lit up. There was a chance he'd be able to get to the lake! Which meant finding the boy, who he assumed would be Ciel.

"There's a water works over by my old elementary school. It's been abandoned for years. There's an underground tunnel out there used for inspections, or something! I remember hearing it runs all the way to the lake!" Lisa explained to Sebastian.

"Really?" He asked for assurance. "You think I can get to the lake from there?" Such a silly question to ask, but any human would, so it was only logically that he did.

"I've never been down in there myself, so I'm not positive," She said a bit worried. "Besides, it's all fenced off to keep people out."  
>"If there's a chance, I've got to try." <em>Anything for bocchan.<em>

"Sebastian, don't go!" Lisa pleaded. "I don't want to be alone. It's so scary. I can't stand it."

"How about coming with me?" He asked. The girl had helped, even if weren't much help, but she had done her best. And it would be nice to have another being, even if it is a human, travel with him. It could put him at ease since he wouldn't be the only one dealing with those creatures roaming the town.

"I'll protect you, Lisa," He said truthfully.

"No…Somehow I feel I'm not supposed to leave this place," Lisa declined his offer. That was a surprise. "Oh, Sebastian, I'm so scared…I'm cold."

"If you wait here, I'll return once I find my…son," Sebastian paused as he took a while to recall what lie he had told Lisa.

"Sebastian…" She said, holding herself. She turned away from him and walked into the center of the room. There was no way she was going to leave with him, so Sebastian exited the room. He would come back for her since she had helped him with his search for Ciel.

Sebastian left the hospital, hoping he would be able to get to the school. When he looked around, he found that both of the roads on the side of him had been destroyed, then he saw staircases. He would have to go up them and probably jump from the roofs of the buildings. A simple task for a demon.

Though, he had not expected the surprise that he was about to be faced with. While walking on the roof, a giant moth had appeared, preventing Sebastian from going anywhere else.

_What is a creature like this doing here? Could it have been that worm from earlier? That worm must have been a larva_, Sebastian thought out in his head. The moth was, to him, a pitiful creature. It was quite slow and only attacked with its stinger. Couldn't it have been more challenging?

He shot at it with his handgun for a bit and then decided to take it down with a trusty knife. Sebastian pierced right through the creatures heart, causing it to fall, and as it did the world around him turned white. He couldn't see a thing, but once the light had faded, he was back in the original town. Where it was foggy and snowed instead of having a pitch dark atmosphere.


	9. Reality

Sebastian was somewhat relieved to be back in the original town. This meant that he would be able to see and there would be less creatures roaming around. Using his demon speed, he rushed over to the elementary school. Now that he knew how to get to the lake, he was in a hurry to finally find his bocchan.

Near the school, Sebastian found a metal fence, which was surrounding the water works that Lisa was talking about. He went up to the gate entrance only to find that the gate was locked. He had no time to spare, so he simply held the lock in his hand and crushed it. The lock, or what remained of it, fell to the floor and the gate screeched open.

He immediately saw the stairs that led down into the water works. He went down into the damp and dreary place and found it disgusting. The place smelled horrible. Down there, some strange creatures began to chase after him. They reminded him of an odd combination of those demented children and spiders. It was not a wonderful thing to look at nor was it to be chased after by one.

Now was the hard part, navigating the water works, otherwise known as the sewer. He wandered around the sewer almost aimlessly. It was pitch black, darker then how it was outside when the world around him changed. After finding a gate that led to a small room, he managed to find a map of the sewer as well as a key.

This could prove to be very helpful, but it would still be difficult to navigate the sewer, even with the map. Constantly looking at the map, he found his way to another gate in which he could use his key. Sebastian then found another ladder, which he climbed up. Now he had another level of the sewer to go through before he could get to the lake.

Traveling through the sewer, Sebastian came upon a bloodstained part of the walkway. Upon closer examination, he saw that there was a key covered in blood. As he reached into grab the key, three of those horrible creatures appeared, surrounding him. It seemed as if he were going to just have to kill these creatures.

When his handgun ran out of bullets, he resorted to using his knife. Though, he did manage to kill two with the gun, the last one was easier to kill since he was more skilled with the weapon. Ignoring every other creature in the sewer, Sebastian managed to find the exit, leading him back into the world in which it snowed.

The town was darker here then on the other side. He needed to keep his flashlight on. Managing to find a map, he found out that he was in the resort area of the town. Those stronger versions of the previous creatures were roaming the town, but Sebastian had decided he would just ignore all of the creatures that came his way. He would only waste his time if he actually needed to kill them.

Running to the lake, some weird event suddenly occurred. Sebastian felt a pang in his chest, right where his human heart was. The world around him was transforming into the darker, alternate version of the town.

_Not again…Wait, this time it feels different. Rather than shifting from reality to a nightmare, this is more like reality becoming a nightmare. I don't like this feeling, its as if something bad will happen…No doubt, something terrible is going on…Don't worry, bocchan, I'm coming for you._

After realizing that he was now living in a nightmare, he headed off to the water. He found a boat resting on the water and decided to enter it hoping he could get away from the creatures for a while.

"Grell?" Sebastian was in shock. He was still confused if meeting him had been a dream, but from what he could make of it, it wasn't.  
>"Sebas-chan!" Grell excitedly shouted as he saw the charming demon appear before him.<p>

"How did you get back here?" Sebastian asked the Shinigami. His face turned into utter disgust.

"I went down into that horrible sewer! It was so smelly and those creatures almost ruined my make-up!" He complained. Then Grell remember Sebastian's sudden disappearance act.

"Where did you disappear to, Sebas-chan?" He asked worried as he latched onto him. "I was sooo worried about you."

"In all honesty, I can't really explain it," Sebastian admitted. For once, Sebastian didn't have to push Grell off of him. In a matter of seconds, he became serious, which was a rare sight. But, given the circumstances, it was no wonder why he tried to keep his feelings under control.

"You don't know what's going on here, either? I don't get what's with this town…I tried calling Will, but even he won't answer me! Maybe he hates me…" He muttered the last part. No way could he keep serious about this.

"Grell, I want you to listen to me, even if this sounds completely absurd," Sebastian stated.

"Of course, my darling," Grell said as he stared into the demon's eyes. "I'll believe anything you say."

"I know I haven't gone crazy. At first, I thought I was losing my mind over worrying about bocchan, but now I know I'm not. I realized after being here for so long that it isn't just me who is affected by this…It's the town. The town is being invaded by the Otherworld. A world of someone's nightmarish delusions come to life…"

"Little by little the invasion is spreading…Trying to swallow up everything in darkness. I think I'm finally beginning to understand what that lady was talking about," Sebastian explained the best he could. He couldn't help but think that everything in this town had some connection with Ciel.

"Hold on a minute, Sebas-chan…I don't really get it," Grell said confused. He understood about the whole town being infected by something, but why would Sebastian think he's crazy? Crazy for him, perhaps?

"It's really hard to understand…I'm barely beginning to understand it myself," He said with a sigh and putting his hand to his head.

"Do you have any idea what's making this happen?" Grell asked.

"Not a clue. But, I do know that bocchan is 'there.'"

"'There?'" He repeated.

"Under whoever created this darkness. Bocchan is somewhere, and he needs my help," Sebastian said with a determined face, causing Grell's heart to skip a beat.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! Why can't you worry about me to! Maybe if you just took a rest…"

Grell was unable to continue as they both heard the door to the boat open. Dahlia had appeared from it.  
>"The demon is awakening! Spreading those wings," She said as she entered.<p>

"Dahlia Phantomhive," Sebastian said. Grell just looked back and forth between the two. No way was that old hag ever going to go after a stunning demon like Sebastian.

"Was it not as I said?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. "I see it all, now. Yes, everything. Hungry for sacrifice, the demon will swallow up the land. I knew this day would come. And what's more, the task is almost finished. There's only two left. To seal this town to the abyss, the mark of Samael. When it is completed, all is lost. Even in daytime, darkness will cover the sun. The dead will walk, and martyrs will burn in the fires of hell. Everyone will die!"

Both, Sebastian and Grell immediately thought the same thing: this old hag has lost her mind. She must be insane.

"So, what am I supposed to do? I have to save my bocchan," Sebastian said sternly as he walked up to Dahlia.

"It is simple. Stop the demon. The demon, the demon taking that child's form. Stop it before your bocchan becomes a sacrifice! Before it is too late! Stop it! Stop it!" She yelled at Sebastian. Grell was about to lose it. This hag was annoying him! Maybe he should just chop her up now?

"What do I do?" Sebastian asked. What she said didn't make any sense since she only spoke as if she were preaching some religion.

"Go to the lighthouse on the lake, and to the center of the amusement park. Make haste. You are the only hope," She told him.

"Sebas-chan," Grell called out to him. "If I help you find that little boy known as your bocchan, will you reward me?"

Sebastian, knowing this was a horrible idea, agreed to it anyway. With a burst of happiness, Grell sqweeled and almost had a heart attack.

"I'll go check out the amusement park, okay? You can check the lighthouse!" Grell said and then rushed out of the boat. As he left, Sebastian muttered a 'thanks' to the Shinigami. Hopefully, he didn't hear it.

"You will need to use it," Dahlia said after seeing the red haired man leave.

"Use what?" Sebastian asked.

"The Flauros. Only with that can you stop it."

"And Grell?" Sebastian had turned to the door in which Grell had left, and when he turned back to see Dahlia, she had vanished. Now he couldn't help but worry about some horrible thing that was about to happen to Grell. He would have to deal with it no matter what.


	10. Ciel

Looking around the boat, Sebastian found nothing that could be of use to him, so he figured he would have to go to the lighthouse. Before leaving, he checked his map and memorized the route to reach it. Quickly, the demon butler made his way to the lighthouse, doing his best to retreat from the creatures chasing after him.

Once he was inside, Sebastian had to travel up the spiral staircase until he reached the top. When he finally reached it, it was dark and another strange sign was painted onto the top of the lighthouse. Then he noticed someone standing a distance away from him.

It was that older version of Ciel again; he was just standing there.

"Wait! Bocchan!" Sebastian called out to him, but just like last time, he vanished. _Damn! __Was __I __too __late? __My __bocchan__…_

With nothing else up there, he headed back down the stairs and exited the lighthouse. Sebastian then made it back to the boat, surprised to find that Grell had not returned from the Amusement Park. Should he go there? He wondered. _That __creep __would __show __up __over __there__…__Let__'__s __just __hope __I__'__m __on __time._

Sebastian now had to make a journey over to the Amusement Park. Running to the Amusement Park, he found the only way to get in would be through the sewers. Once again, he was forced to go down into this horrid place.

Before he went down into the sewer, Sebastian had a sudden vision. He saw Grell, walking through the sewer, complaining about the icky water. Then, something happened to him. From what Sebastian could see, it was as if an unknown person or creature for that matter struck him from behind.

Now he would have to save Grell from whatever he had gotten himself into! Just another thing to worry about.

The sewers this time was easier to navigate. Sebastian managed to just run straight through it after looking at the map to find out the route. He got the ladder and climbed it, coming out into the dark town again. Making his way to the Amusement Park, he heard some music begin to play. Was it coming from the Merry Go Round?

Only one way to find out.

Sebastian headed towards it and when he entered the ride, he saw Grell, who was sitting back on a wheelchair. _Something __about __this __isn__'__t __right_, he thought. Grell would normally go bonkers at the sight of Sebastian. What had happened to him?

Grell slowly pushed himself off of the wheelchair and made his way towards Sebastian. His eyes weren't their normal color; instead they were red and looked infected. He walked a bit and then suddenly stopped. He pulled out a gun and shot Sebastian.

Dodging his attack, Sebastian didn't know what to do to Grell. He could fight him and kill him once and for all. That seemed like the best for the future. He'd be getting rid of a nuisance once and for all. Or, he could save him. Such an odd thought to save a Shinigami like him. But, Grell had helped him, or at least tried to. Besides, he headed another person whom he knew in order to keep his sanity.

Finally making the decision to save him, the question was how? While dodging the slow moving Grell, Sebastian had gone around the Merry Go Round at least once. He found himself back where he started, near the wheelchair. Bumping into it, he heard some type of noise. It sounded like a bottle. Picking it up, he wondered if this was the solution to this current problem.

Unsure if he would have make Grell actually drink what was in it, he waited for him to get close enough and throw most of it onto him. Grell moaned in pain and fell to the floor. Sebastian backed away, until he saw something crawl out of the Shinigami. It looked like a small parasitic worm. That must have been controlling Grell. With one stomp, the worm died under Sebastian's shoe.  
>"Grell?" He said as he went over to the Shinigami. "Wake up," Sebastian almost ordered him. "Grell!"<p>

"Sebastian?" Grell answered weakly as he opened his eyes to see him. "What…happened…to me?"

"Don't talk…I'll take care of you," Sebastian said. He knew he was going to regret ever doing this as he noticed the smile on Grell's face. Even now he was still obsessed with the demon butler.

"Sebastian…why did they take your bocchan?" Grell asked. He was curious as well since it was the reason why he was still trapped within this town.

"I'm not sure, myself," Sebastian answered truthfully. "This could have to do with his past…though now it seems like I know nothing about his past since his mother has gone mad and is actually alive. But, there has to be some connection between bocchan and this town."

"What do we do now?" Grell asked. He didn't know a lot about Ciel, but he would do anything he could to help his beloved find him.

"Ciel is my bocchan. I will save her. No matter what." As Sebastian spoke this, his eyes glowed and Grell could only wish that he were in Ciel's place.

* * *

><p>Now, walking alone, Sebastian found the apparition of Ciel again.<p>

"Hold it right there," He ordered the older Ciel. "I don't know who exactly are, what you're trying to do and I don't care about it. Just one thing. Give Ciel back to me."

The boy just gave an unfazed looked and raised his hand. Using some type of powers, he pushed back Sebastian, causing him to fall on his back. This power was stronger then any demon or Shinigami he ever faced. Pushing himself off the ground, he ran straight back to him, only to be pushed back again. When he got up again, something began to glow in his pocket.

"Huh? What is this?" Sebastian asked as he pulled out the Flauros from his pocket. It began to float away from him, glowing an eerie purple. Suddenly, light began to beam from it. One of the beams seemed to shoot the boy and a shout of pain was heard as he fell down.

"Where's bocchan? Give him back to me," Sebastian once again ordered as he saw the boy on the ground, though it was hard to be so cruel to someone who looked just liked Ciel.

"We meet at last, Ciel," Dahlia said, appearing from the darkness. Ciel looked speechless at the woman.

"Dahlia Phantomhive…Is that Ciel? The real one?" Sebastian asked confused. His Ciel was younger, not this old.

"Ciel. This is the end of your little game," Dahlia said ignoring his questions.

"Mama…" The one known as Ciel spoke. Was that really Ciel? Even thought there was an age difference…could it really be him? Dahlia was supposedly his mother…

"You've been a ghastly little pest, haven't you? Ciel?" Dahlia pressured the boy. "I was careless. Thinking you couldn't escape from our spell. But Mommy didn't know how much you'd grown. That's why I couldn't catch you all by myself. But what a pity, yes? Now you're half indebted to this man for his help."

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Sebastian questioned, only to be ignored again.

"Ciel. My deal little Ciel…There is one thing left I need you to do for me," Dahlia said.

"No! Get away from me!" Ciel shouted. It wasn't his usual fearless demanded voice. He actually sounded scared this time.

"Bad boy. Everything is ready. Let's go home now," Dahlia said and her hand began to glow. The light soon engulfed both her and Ciel. Leaving Sebastian alone and confused in the darkness.


	11. GoodBye

Somehow, Sebastian woke with a start after hearing a female voice yell. He didn't remember ever falling asleep and now he was back in the hospital? He had been so close to finally saving Ciel! Now, it was as if he were forced to start from the beginning of his journey again!

"Sebastian," Lisa said as she noticed Sebastian wake up.

"Lisa? What happened? Where's Ciel and Dahlia?" Sebastian asked worried.

"Sebastian, listen," Lisa answered with a disheartened look. "Something you said before has been bothering me. I just can't get it out of my head."  
>"What is it, Lisa?" Sebastian asked. This girl was really troublesome. Now he was having second thoughts on whether he should save her or not.<p>

"So, I went to look in the basement," She started. "Even though I was scared as hell. Like you said, there were these creepy rooms. But nothing really unusual down there. But while I was down there, I got this weird feeling. Like I'd been there before. Like something happened there, but I can't quite remember somehow. What was it?"

Sebastian looked at the girl confused. She had worked her, so shouldn't she know something about this place? How could she forget about something that happened down in the basement?

"Sebastian…help me…" She pleaded. "I'm so scared. I can't take this."  
>"It's only a temporary thing. You're in shock from when you were knocked out," Sebastian said trying to comfort her again. "Don't fret about it, you'll remember after a while…"<p>

Just as he was going to do what a human would and comfort her, she stood up, rejecting his touch.

"No! You don't understand…" She said angrily and rushed out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sebastian asks, but the door slams on him. Was she having some sort of mood swing? Then, Sebastian heard some strange whispering. He couldn't make out what it was, but he noticed that the sound was coming from the basement. He guessed the only place to go now was there.

Leaving the room, he walked across the bloody platform ahead of him. Ahead of him, an elevator opened just for him.

_So, I'm beginning summoned, am I? What happened in this town to cause all of this mayhem? What could be making such creatures that are almost as horrible as real demons? And why is bocchan connected with all of this? I have a feeling that if I take the elevator down…I may just find the answers._

"Bocchan," Sebastian said as he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Once the elevator stopped, the doors opened for him yet again. Sebastian could hear someone's voice, which oddly enough sounded like Ciel's. Though, he was unsure if the voice was crying or laughing.

Ignoring the voice, Sebastian walked through this strange version of the hospital. It seemed more demented then the last few times he was here. Finally, he reached a room in which there were various bodies laid out on gurneys. Finding nothing else, he headed out of the room.

"Sebastian," A female voice uttered his name just as he exited the room. Waiting for him by the door was none other then Lisa.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" He asked. Something was definitely different about her. Even the air around her wasn't normal.

"I get it now…why I'm still alive even though everyone else's dead. I'm not the only one who's still walking around. I'm the same as them. I just hadn't noticed it before," She spoke. Did that Dahlia lady affect her to?

"Lisa?" Sebastian asked. What was happening to her?  
>"Stay by me, Sebastian. Please!" She said so desperately. Lisa sounded scared, even more then before. "I'm so scared. Help me…" Now she began walking towards Sebastian, he stepped back as she did. "Save me from them. Please…Sebastian…"<p>

She spread her hands out to embrace Sebastian as she began to cry, but he pushed her to the wall. It didn't look like he pushed her to hard, but when she turned to him, blood began to run from her head. She began walking, limping, to Sebastian as more blood poured out, not only from her head, but also her nose and eyes. She was completely drenched in blood.

Sebastian didn't know what to do. She was dying slowly, but there was no way he was going to stay with her. He ran out the door and closed it behind him. _Lisa__…__what __happened __to __you?_He could only wonder about the bloody nurse. Now, he only had worry about saving Grell and Ciel, though Ciel came first on his list.

Continuing his journey to find them, Sebastian was on his own, searching for any possible clues to help him. Lost within the hospital, he stumbled upon a room. Inside it, it was filled with nothing but writings on all of the walls, even the floor. In the corner of the room, another Ciel look alike sat crying. Of course, this Ciel vanished just like all the other ones he had seen before.

Since nothing else was in the room, he left and looked in room after room for anything that would be of use to him. In one room, he found a television set and a tape that was in it. Now to test if it works…

It turned on, the picture and voice was clear. There was a woman on the screen who oddly reminded Sebastian of Lisa. She must have been talking about a patient, one who was kept alive even though said patient didn't have anything to live for. After watching the video, he thought that maybe, just maybe, that the patient that nurse was talking about could have been Ciel.

Trying to find any exit, Sebastian found a door, which was once locked, was now opened. He entered it and saw four transparent figures standing around a bed, which held another figure.

"Everything it going according to plan. Sheltered in the womb," A woman said.

"But it's not done yet," A man spoke. "Half the soul is lost. That is why the seed lies dormant."

"And what soul remains captured in that husk, is buried deep down in the subconscious," Another man, one that sounded more muscular, said.

"Are you trying to say it won't work?" One argued back. "That wasn't our agreement!"

"No, no. These are just stalling tactics," The woman spoke again. "If we lend a hand, we will be able to get power. Never fear. The promise shall not be broken."

"But the power we could draw now would be very weak; almost nothing," The first man said. "Unless we get the other half of the soul."

"We'll use a magical spell. Feeling this child's pain, it's sure to come," The woman answered.

"But that will take time…"

The figures slowly faded away. What Sebastian just seen? Was that woman none other then Dahlia? Sebastian suddenly felt an ominous feeling. He rushed outside and ran until he found a sealed door. It opened for him.

A transparent Dahlia was pulling a transparent Ciel once he entered the door.

"No! I don't want to!" Ciel shouted out of fear.

"Do what mommy tells you, now," Dahlia ordered the boy as she pulled him harder. "I just want you to lend me a teeny bit of your power. That's all."

_Power…?_

"No!" He shouted and Dahlia let go of him. "I don't want to do it!"

"It will make everyone happy…and it's for your own good, too," Dahlia lied to the young boy.

"But mommy…I just want to be with you." It was odd hearing Ciel speak such words, then again this was before he had made a contract with him. "Just two of us. Please, understand."

"Oh, yes, I see…maybe mommy has been wrong," She said to the child. Ciel's face lit up.

"Mommy!"  
>"Why didn't I see this before? There's no reason to wait…Herein lies the mother's womb, containing the power to create life. I could have done it all myself."<p>

"Mommy?" Fear had returned to the boy's voice.

Sebastian watched as they faded from his sight. Dahlia was really Ciel's mother; Sebastian can no longer doubt that. But, what did she mean by his 'power'? Did Ciel have some type of power that affected this town?

There was no time to lose. Sebastian had to save Ciel. He could feel that this nightmare was about to come to an end.


	12. Home End

"I was shocked to realize the talisman of Metraton was being used. In spite of the lost soul returning at last, just a little longer and all would have been for naught. It's all because of that man, or should I say, demon. We must be thankful to him. Even though Ciel has been stopped, his little bocchan still has to go. What a pity," Dahlia spoke and also added a laugh to Grell, who was holding up his death scythe to her.

"You bitch!" Grell shouted. She was going to be the reason why Sebastian would be devastated if Ciel were to disappear, no way was he going to let that happen. Jumping to Dahlia and aiming at her with his Scythe, Grell slashed at her and was hit back by an invisible force.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, as his scythe was unable to break through. Then he was pushed back by some invisible force, grunting as he fell back.

"Dahlia!" Sebastian shouted the woman's name as he walked up to her. He had witnessed the scene between the two. Sebastian was in a horrible mood.

"Well, well, well. To think you'd make it this far," Dahlia mocked him.

"Where's Ciel? What have you done to him?" She could hear the rage building up in his voice. Dahlia gave him a sly smile, knowing that he was just to late.

"What are you talking about? You've seen him many times. Restored to his former self."

"I'm in no mood for jokes," Sebastian growled.

"Don't you see?" Dahlia pointed to the figure next to her. "He's right there."

"That's absurd." Sebastian could still not accept the fact that the older version of Ciel was the Ciel he knew.

"You are the only one who thinks so."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
>Dahlia started her preaching, "It's been a long three years…for the three years since that terrible day, Ciel has been kept alive, suffering a fate worse than death. Ciel has been trapped in an endless nightmare from which he never wakens. HE has been nurtured by that nightmare. Waiting for the day to be born. That day has finally come. The time is neigh. Everyone will be released, from pain and suffering! Our salvation is at hand! This is the day of reckoning! When all our sorrows will be washed away. When we return to the true paradise!"<p>

"My son will become a God!"

Suddenly, Ciel began to glow horribly bright. Once the glowing had settled down, it revealed an even older version of Ciel, who looked almost nothing like himself, who was now wearing white clothing. The top was like the ones he would normally wear along with matching pants. There was a holy aura that he gave off and the light around him was still glowing.

BANG!

A gunshot was heard as Sebastian finally turned his attention to Dahlia, who had been shot and fell on the floor, clutching her bleeding chest. Kauffmann walked onto the seen; apparently he had been the one to shoot the woman. Sebastian never thought he would see this man again.

"Quit screwing around!" Kauffmann shouted at the fallen Dahlia. "Return things to how they were before! Did I ask for this? Nobody uses me! You won't get away with this!"

"Your role is over," Dahlia managed to speak. "We don't need you anymore. What do you think you can accomplish by coming here?"  
>"My aren't we getting cocky? Bet you can't see this and keep your cool," He said with a smirk as he pulled out a bottle with some type of liquid within it.<p>

"Aglaophotis! I thought I got rid of that!" The woman shouted out in fear. For once, she was not the one in power.

"All I had to do was plant it somewhere for you to find, you all, well, it kept you busy. You're easy! And there's more where this came from!"

"Stop it!" Dahlia yelled and reached for the man. Kauffmann threw the bottle at the white Ciel. When it hit him, his clothing was drenched in red, almost looking as if there was blood on him. Ciel yelled out in pain and clutched his head.

Then, an odd static noise began to omit from Ciel. Dahlia was laughing maniacally and Sebastian could only stare at the boy in utter confusion.

"What on earth? That's not supposed to…" Kauffmann was unable to finish as he was backing away while watching the boy.

Sprouting from the boy's back was a godlike creature. It looked as if it's flesh were blood itself, its face was long and had horns growing from it; even its wings were bloody red. It flew up into the air and a burst of red lightning came from its body, striking Dahlia, killing her instantly.

Sebastian noticed Kauffmann disappear, which meant he had to deal with this creature alone. If he got to close or stood in one place for too long, the creature would strike him with its red lightning. Running around it in circles, he used any gun that had ammo in it and shot the creature. When the bullets ran out, he switched to his knives. Once those ran out, he desperately felt around for any other type of weapon he could use. Finally, finding a gun within one of his pockets, he pulled it out and shot the creature with a final blow.

The creature screeched in pain, but not in a demonic voice, but in the voice of a young male child. Falling to the ground, the creature began to glow and Sebastian could have sworn he heard his name come from the creature. Once the light faded away, it revealed both, the older Ciel in white along with the young thirteen-year-old Ciel Sebastian knew.

The older Ciel motioned for Sebastian to take the younger one; he nodded and picked him up bridal style. The older Ciel pointed towards a light as he was beginning to fade away. Sebastian held Ciel close to him, making sure that this was the real Ciel. He wasn't a mirage or an illusion from his mind. This was his bocchan.  
>As Sebastian headed towards the exit, Grell woke up and followed behind. He would have latched onto his back if he weren't carrying Ciel. Kauffmann, on the other hand, was walking towards the light as well, but was stopped by a certain bloody nurse who refused to let him get away.<p>

While Grell and Sebastian were running towards the light, the ceiling above them was about to crush them. But, something had stopped it. Grell pushed Sebastian, complaining about getting out of this horrible town, but Sebastian looked back to see the other Ciel. It was he who had stopped it and saved them. Smiling to himself, he and Grell ran. They didn't stop running until they had reached the outskirts of the town known as Silent Hill.

* * *

><p>Sebastian found out from a dream about Ciel's true past. Those three years ago, when the fire had set ablaze to the Phantomhive household, was the cause of Dahlia, otherwise known as Rachel. Dahlia was her original named, but changed it once she was married to Vincent.<p>

She was secretly the leader of the occult known as the Order. She mentioned this to no one. Saddened by the fact that Ciel had not been a girl, she figured that maybe he himself would become the god instead of giving birth to it. Once she figured the boy was ready, it was time for her to do the ritual, intending to turn Ciel into god.

The ritual required many sacrifices, it was a difficult decision, but she had decided to take all the lives of the Phantomhive family in order to make the ritual a success. She invited all of them to the very first Phantomhive mansion, located in Silent Hill. There, she conducted the ritual, setting the household on fire.

Sadly, her plans had failed. Ciel had survived the incident though he was badly injured. Since Dahlia had cast a spell, it caused Ciel's soul to split in two. One lingered in the world of darkness, while the other half wanted revenge outside the town, though for a different reason. The Ciel outside of the town had also lost been implanted with different memories by the one kept in the town. He wanted to make sure they never met.

Dahlia had survived, but was trapped within Silent Hill along with Kauffmann, who was ordered to look after the other Ciel. The Ciel within Silent Hill was making sure that they would not be able to escape, but as his power grew weaker, he was unable to stop Dahlia from sending a letter to his other half.

Nearing the end of his dream, the older Ciel appeared to Sebastian. Sebastian was unable to hear what he said, but he was able to read his lips. He had told the demon, "Take care of me."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered the demon butler into his office. They were back in England and Ciel had no memory of what had happened.<p>

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian answered as he normally would. He was actually quite happy that he hadn't remembered all that went down in Silent Hill. He didn't even mention the letter. Maybe it was because Sebastian had burned the letter once they had returned home.

"You are not to lie to me when I ask you something, correct?" Ciel asked while almost shooting him a death glare.

"Of course, anything for my bocchan," Sebastian answered with a smile, a true one, not his usual fake ones, though Ciel wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"There's something that's been bothering me lately…" Ciel said as he looked away from the butler. Suddenly, he felt strangely attached to the demon; he was unable to explain why.

"Who is this Dahlia? And what is Silent Hill?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: That's the end of this fanfic. Yes, I know I wasn't supposed to get the Good+ ending, but the walkthrough I was watching while writing this didn't meet Kauffmann, so thats why its different. Also I wanted to have this ending so it could continue into the sequel that I'm planning to write. I tried really hard to get the explanation into this and make it somewhat accurate XP Well, I hope you read the sequel to this (once it's up). It'll be based off of Silent Hill 3!<strong>


End file.
